dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hal Jordan
Alternate Timeline I was just thinking on this, and Chronos was messing with time, not crossing into alternate universes, like the universe that the Justice Lords come from, but altering history, like in The Savage Time, only moreso. Everything seen in OAFT was from the main DCAU, just not necessarily at its proper moment in time. I believe that this serves as evidence of two things: # The Hal we saw in OAFT is the same Hal referenced in In Brightest Day, being that it is the same universe. # Hal is therefore a GL in the DCAU at some point in the past, present or future, we just don't know when. --BoneGnawer 14:39, 17 April 2006 (UTC) I always assumed that John Stewart was chosen in place of Hal Jordan as a Green Lantern. In the sense that by Chronos messing with time, Hal Jordan became a Green Lantern (about ten years prior of JLU timeline) instead of John Stewart. Both are former military types, so it simply came down to who was chosen to become a Lantern. The only evidence I suppose that would support Hal being a Lantern in the normal timeline is the fact that Stewart disappearing didn't cause Warhawk to disappear. The scenario that John, a normal military type that's not a lantern, ending up with Shayera seems unlikely. So I would hazard to say that Stewart STILL was a Green Lantern, despite Chronos's time meddling, but the change was that Hal Jordan was a Green Lantern also serving on the JLU and was the one with Batman and Wonder Woman when Chronos was in the watchtower. This would imply that my above scenario, that a GL Ring chose Stewart instead of Jordan, would not necessarily have to be true. Since In Brightest Day is the only time we actually SEE Hal Jordan, it's not unreasonable to think that Hal Jordan was a Lantern, but was either assigned to another sector (and thus not involved in affairs on Oa) or died and John Stewart replaced him.--Gamehiker 16:29, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : I'm not sure if this logic really applies. Chronos did make an alternate history (not alternate universe) by his various travels through time. The death and destruction of Terry McGinnis and the JLU and all that jazz didn't happen "in another time." I think it's possible (and likely) that "Colonel Hal Jordan" never became a Green Lantern in the non-altered DCAU. :# Hal was still a Colonel in the Air Force during the time that Kyle Rayner was inducted into "the Corps." This suggests an age of at least 30 ("realistically" higher) which would make him a bit old by the time of Batman Beyond (70 or 80). It's unlikely that Hal was inducted by that time, as he was still in the military, and he didn't participate in the "In Brightest Day..." events (also the fact that Green Lanterns weren't known, and he never showed up in "The Return" or anything else later). :# So, if Hal was inducted, it would have to be after John Stewart's time as Green Lantern for Earth (Warhawk recognized his father, but Stewart could have been "retired" by then). Generally, Kai-Ro is believed to be Stewart's replacement, but it's not confirmed, and fifty years is a long time for just one replacement. So, I guess it's possible he served then. :# I don't see how GL Hal Jordan from the post-Stewart, pre-Kai-Ro era (post-"Alive!," pre-"The Call") would be hanging out with the Stewart-era League, or the future McGinnis-era League, unless something happened to Kai-Ro (probably too old) or some kind of alternate history took place. : In my mind, as if anyone cares, in some alternate continuity, something happened to Rayner during "In Brightest Day...," and Colonel Jordan was inducted, and eventually joined the League (possibly alongside Stewart), and was eating in the cafeteria with Batman instead of Stewart.--Tim Thomason 02:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also keep in mind that the 2050s was probably not Hal's proper place in time. At the point Hal appeared, the timeline was breaking down. This is why 18th century red-coated British soldiers appeared in the 2050s. The events that were happening in the episode during the 2050s were erased from the timeline when history was restored, however, the people who were drawn/sucked/summoned/whatever into the 2050s were from previous points in history. --BoneGnawer 03:10, 6 January 2007 (UTC)